The applicant is aware of the following prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,596 entitled, “Wind driven Jigging Device on a Bucket”, issued to Heuke on Feb. 8, 2000, discloses a wind driven jigging device for ice and dock fishing with a jigging rod mounted on a bucket that uses wind gusts to oscillate a jigger rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,136 entitled, “Fishing Pole Holding and Wing Jigging Device”, issued to Novak on Nov. 16, 2004, there is disclosed a jigging device for fishing poles which provide for easy assembly of the device upon a fishing strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,894,891 entitled, “Strike Indicator Fishing System”, issued to Bryzek on Feb. 20, 2018, discloses a strike indicator fishing system comprising a means of visual notification of a fish strike that is easy to set up using a magnet line securing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,877 entitled, “Fishing Tip-up” issued to Koch III on Jun. 20, 2006 discloses an ice fishing device that is completely self-contained, collapsible and its jigging action is completely wind driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,941 entitled, “Fishing Rod Holder Tip-up Device”, issued to Anderson on Jul. 22, 2003, discloses a folding frame apparatus that contains a removable and pivoting rod clamp employed to hold a ice fishing rod in the desired position, and is designed in a manner that it can be used with almost all of the ice fishing jig rods on the market today.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,801 entitled, “Fishing Rod Holder Tip-up”, issued to Anderson on Nov. 23, 1999 there is disclosed a folding frame apparatus that contains a removable and pivoting rod clamp employed to hold an ice fishing jig rod in the desired position, and is designed in a manner that it can be used with almost all of the ice fishing jig rods on the market today.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,453,371 entitled, “Powered Jigging Device for Fishing”, issued to Sullivan on Jun. 4, 2013, there is disclosed a powered jigging device for fishing that includes a base section secured to an upright support section. A pole holder assembly pivotally attached to the upright support section includes a plate portion parallel to the upright support section and pivotally attached at a pivot point thereto, and a pole attachment portion secured to the plate portion above the pivot point thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,137,978 entitled, “Universal Tipping Rod Holder for Ice Fishing”, issued to Sullivan on Sep. 22, 2015, discloses a tipping rod and reel holder member slidably secured thereto. The rod and reel holder member includes a closed, linear, fulcrum slot with a fastener to fasten it to the upright support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,278 entitled, Vertical Fishing Tip-up” issued to Verkuil on Jul. 17, 1990, discloses a fishing device which is functional both to hook the fish and to signal the fisherman that the bait has been taken. A trigger mechanism is utilized to release a leaf spring which is connected to a fishing rod. Actuation of the trigger mechanism forces the fishing rod upwardly with sufficient force to hook the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,263 entitled, “Rod Jigging Apparatus”, issued to Franke on May 1, 2007, discloses a rod jigging apparatus for jigging one or more rods at the same time. The rod jigging apparatus includes a mounting member being designed for coupling to a support structure. An arm member selectively engages the mounting member whereby the arm member is designed for extending away from the support structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,978,288, entitled, “Tip-up Ice Fishing Apparatus”, issued to Olson on Mar. 17, 2015, there is disclosed a fishing strike indicator and retrieval apparatus comprising an upper unit with a fishing reel hook holder, a battery holder, a line guide, a light flag, a printed circuit board enclosure, and a detachable sliding mount that pivotally connects the upper unit to the lower unit.